Największy sekret
Odcinek napisany na specjalnie na użytkownikową rywalizację. Opis Moranica znana jest ze swojej nieobliczalności i specyficznego podejścia do uczniów. Tym razem postanowiła upokorzyć ich w specyficzny sposób. Gra z nimi w grę "zdradź swój sekret, albo zgiń". Dwie nowe uczennice zaczynają żałować wyboru szkoły. Szczególnie Daniella wydaje się byż zniesmaczona. Moranice szybko nudzi się zabawa, więc wciąga uczniów w grę "ślub". Muszą oni znaleźć Zoltana i wyprawić ceremonię ślubną. Inaczej, wysadzi budynek w powietrze z nimi w środku. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Sophie Adventure *Summer Outside *Baljeet Tjinder *Stephanie Winner *Buford Van Stomm *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Zoltan George Davenport Fabuła Zadzwonił kolejny dzwonek w G-Techu. Tym razem, na przerwę. Ta wspaniała, wyczekiwana przez uczniów chwila w której nie muszą już słuchać nudnych kazań nauczycieli i nareszcie móc zająć się sobą. No, może nie przez wszystkich... Baljeet siedział naburmuszony przed salą od chemii. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, nie potrafił zająć się czymś sensownym, gdy wokoło słychać zgiełk i zamieszanie. Ciągnęło go do książek, ciszy i spokoju. Wielu uważało to za wadę, którą powinien szybko usunąć i zastąpić ją towarzyskością. On sam jednak nie uważał tego za minus, a cechę osobowości. W końcu nic nie poradzi na to, że lubi spędzać czas inaczej niż inni. Jedyne co go pocieszało w chwilach, gdy inni starali się "wyciągnąć go do ludzi", czy "wyleczyć" z introwertyzmu było to, że wiedział, że nie jest w tym sam. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł nad sobą Summer Outside. Opalona szatynka o brązowych oczach. Patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem zza kwadratowych okularów. Chłopak odwzajemnił gest, wstając, by nie patrzyła na niego z góry. - Cześć Baljeet. - powiedziała. - Widzę, że jak zawsze w humorze. - Przy tobie zawsze. Dziewczyna roześmiała się. Widząc to, Baljeet uznał, że lekcje podrywu od Buforda jednak na coś się przydają. Dopiero teraz zauważył książkę, którą trzymała w ręce. Szybko rzucił mu się w oczy tytuł, a raczej zbiór liter tworzących go, ponieważ był on napisany w innym, nieznanym mu języku. - "Kordian" - powiedziała, zauważając jego pytający wzrok. - Rozmawiałam w internecie z jedną Polką i mi poleciła. Nie znam języka, ale mam też słownik angielsko-polski. - dopowiedziała szybko, nie chcąc wypaść na idiotkę. - Może chcesz mi pomóc? Baljeet zaczerwienił się lekko, choć nie było to zbyt widoczne na jego czarnej skórze. Wizja przebywania z Summer była nawet bardziej niż kusząca. Nareszcie nadarzyłaby się okazja do pogadania, a może i nawet coś więcej. - Z przyjemnością. - odparł. Razem więc ruszyli do biblioteki. Tjinder miał nadzieję, że nikogo tam nie będzie, choć nadzieje na to żmudne. Zbliżał się sprawdzian z matematyki, więc uczniowie chcąc, nie chcąc, przebywali w owym pomieszczeniu. Czym jednak byłoby życie bez wiarą w cuda? Może tym razem postanowią zignorować test i po prostu będą liczyć na szczęście? Podobną nadzieję miała Summer, jednak podobnie jak on, nie powiedziała tego na głos. Wcale nie miała zamiaru tłumaczyć polskojęzycznej książki. Równie dobrze mogła znaleźć angielskie wydanie. Chciała po prostu spędzić więcej czasu z przyjacielem. Łudziła się też, że może przestaną się tylko przyjaźnić. Na miejscu było zaskakująco mało osób, a przynajmniej na tyle mało, by został jeden wolny stolik. Widząc go, para usiadła przy nim rozstawiając książki. Obok "Kordiana" leżał słownik otwarty na stronie pierwszej. Żadne jednak nie miało ochoty przetłumaczyć chociaż wstępu. Wpatrzeni byli w siebie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od drugiej osoby. - Więc.. - zaczęła, starając się flirtować. - Więc.. - Baljeet właśnie uświadomił sobie, że na tym skończyły się lekcje podrywu. - Bolało? - Co? Jak spadłam z nieba? - W zasadzie to.. emm.. - chłopak poczuł jak policzki mu płoną. - Już nic. I nastała krępująca cisza, której żadne nie umiało przerwać. Bo co można powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji? Summer zabrała się za tłumaczenie pierwszej strony, a Baljeet otworzył podręcznik od biologi na ostatnim temacie powtarzając najważniejsze zagadnienia. Było to wprawdzie bezcelowe, ponieważ znał je już dawniej. Musiał się jednak czymś zająć, by nie zacząć kolejnej, żałosnej próby podrywu. Dzwonek. - Może następnym razem. - powiedziała szybko Summer, po czym pośpiesznie wyszła z biblioteki. Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo, wychodząc za nią. Oboje skierowali się do klasy obok. Ku ich zdziwieniu klasa jest pełna uczniów, którzy nie powinni w niej przebywać. Za biurkiem siedziała Moranica, która wyraźnie kipiała z radości. Obok niej stał zażenowany Zoltan. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała brunetka, której miejsce zajęła Izabela. - I gdzie nasza nauczycielka? - Nigdy jej nie lubiłam. - stwierdza rudowłosa, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Mam dla was dobrą nowinę! Uczniowie jęknęli głośno. "Dobra nowina" w wykonaniu Moranici nie oznaczała nic dobrego, wprost przeciwnie. Nie bez powodu była znienawidzona przez wszystkich. Ona dobrze o tym wiedziała, co napawało ją dumą. - O co tu kurde chodzi? - zapytał zdenerwowany Buford. Kobieta podniosła się z miejsca, opierając się o mężczyznę. Ten tylko westchnął, nie mając już sił na ponowne odepchnięcie jej. Summer w duchu bardzo mu współczuła. - Mamy nowe ofiary... znaczy uczennice! - oznajmiła Moranica. Wywołało to nie małe zamieszanie w grupie. Wszyscy zaczęli gorąco dyskutować o tożsamości owych dziewczyn. Jedni cieszyli się, inni smucili, ale każdego rozpierała ciekawość. - Cicho tam! - krzyknęła rudowłosa, a nikt już się nie odezwał. - No. I tak ma być. Zoltuś, - powiedziała uroczym tonem. - Przedstaw nowe dusze potępione! Mężczyzna tylko wywrócił oczami czując nieprzyjemny zapach z jej ust. - Wchodźcie. - powiedział w kierunku drzwi. Na te słowa do klasy weszły dwie dziewczyny. Ta pierwsza była brunetką o niebieskich oczach. Włosy sięgały jej do pasa, a na twarzy widniał nieśmiały uśmiech. Druga natomiast była blondynką o oczach brązowych. - Sophie Adventure i Daniella Shine. - przedstawił obie dyrektor. Większości chłopcom wydały się być bardzo ładne. Szczególnie Ferbowi, który zawiesił spojrzenie na Danielli. Ona zdawała się go nawet nie zauważyć. Trzymała się blisko Sophii, którą najwidoczniej znała lepiej. Blondynka natomiast uśmiechała się szeroko, spoglądając na Moranicę. Już wiedziała, że ten rok będzie bardzo oryginalny. - Pamiętacie jakie mieliście mieć teraz lekcje? - zapytała Moranica, a wszyscy poza nowymi pokiwali głowami. - Fajnie, bo dzisiaj ich mieć nie będziecie! - Na te słowa wybuchła radość wśród uczniów. Jedynie Baljeet i Summer nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. - Zamiast tego będą zajęcia zapoznawcze, więc siadajcie w kółku! Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, po czym posłusznie wykonali polecenie. Danny, która usiadła obok jedynej osoby którą znała poczuła się bardzo niezręcznie, gdy pomiędzy nią, a Sophie wepchała się Moranica, a za nią Zoltan. Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się. W progu stała Stephanie, a na jej głowie widniała czapka kucharska. - O, nareszcie jesteś! - burknęła kobieta. - Siadaj! Zaraz zaczynamy! - Od kiedy to kucharki uczestniczą w zajęciach zapoznawczych? - zapytała Sophie. - Kiedy chcę poznać jej sekrety, to uczestniczą. - oznajmiła była dyrektorka. - Uwaga! Gramy w "zdradź swój największy sekret, albo zgiń"! - oznajmiła. Widząc jak młodzież powoli podnosi się z miejsc z zamiarem udania się na przerwę, kobieta szybko dodała. - "...albo zgiń" nie jest tam przypadkowo. - po tych słowach wszyscy wrócili na miejsce. - No. Więc zaczynamy od nowej. - powiedziała, patrząc znacząco na Daniellę. Dziewczyna zmieszała się lekko, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Oczywiście, że miała sekret. Nawet bardzo duży, jednak nie bez powodu nikomu go nie mówiła. - Nic nie ukrywam. - powiedziała zdecydowanie. Rudowłosa jednak nie była przekonana. Roześmiała się głośno, po czym sięgnęła po coś, co przypomina kask. Oplątany był w niezliczoną ilość kabli. Na jego widok uczniowie poczuli, jak przechodzi po nich gęsia skórka. Moranica założyła go na głowę Shine'ówny, po czym dziewczynę kopnął prąd. Włosy, które wcześniej idealnie wyprostowane sięgały jej pasa, tym razem stały wystroszone na cztery strony świata. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał zaniepokojony Ferb, na co Daniella tylko pokiwała nieznacznie głową. - Jak nie chcesz powtórki, to mów prawdę. - oznajmiła dyrektorka. Brunetka popatrzyła na resztę. Fletcher, który zdążył ją już polubić postanowił jej jakoś pomóc. W końcu to jej pierwszy dzień w tej szkole, po co ma się zrażać? - Wezmę za nią kolejkę. - oznajmił, ściągając z niej kask i samemu zakładając sobie na głowę. Zaczął gorączkowo zastanawiać się, co tak właściwie ukrywa. - Emm.. Nie używam dezodorantu po siłowni. Reszta nie wydawała się być tym specjalnie zaskoczona, czy zgorszona. Nawet Moranica trwała w bezruchu. - Przecież ty nie chodzisz na siłownię. - zdziwił się Fineasz, jednak Ferb całkowicie zignorował tą uwagę. Danny uśmiechnęła się do "swojego bohatera". Ten tylko mrugnął do niej, co nie spodobało się Stephanie. Oczywiście, nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie lubiła, gdy wyrażał nią zainteresowanie. Wprost przeciwnie! Dodawało jej to pewności siebie oraz podnosiło i tak wygórowane ego. Buford widząc zdenerwowanie na twarzy swojego obiektu westchnień, postanowił jakoś ją rozweselić. Do tego celu wrzucił biednego Baljeet'a do kosza na śmieci. Niestety roześmiała się tylko Moranica. - Uwielbiam kujony w śmietniku! - wykrzyknęła, gdy Tjinder wygrzebywał się z kosza. - Dobra, Izabela! Teraz ty. Shapirówna niechętnie założyła kask na głowę. Zaczęła gorączkowo zastanawiać się jak się z tego wykręcić. Strach przed kopnięciem prądem był jednak silniejszy, niż zdrowy rozsądek. - Fineasz nie był moją pierwszą miłością! Tymi słowami przyciągnęła uwagę wszystkich. Moranica uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc, że jej plan przynosi skutki. Flynn natomiast wpatrywał się w swoją dziewczynę. Czarnowłosa czuła, jak pali się ze wstydu. - Jak to nie ja? - zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Cały czas powtarzałaś mi, że nikogo innego nie kochałaś. - To nie tak.. - zaczęła się wykręcać. - Bo zakochałam się w tobie w przedszkolu, gdy dałeś mi te żelki. Wcześniej podobał mi się... - tu wzięła wdech, po czym dokończyła. -.. Djangno. - Django?! - wrzasnął rudowłosy. - Czyli pokochałaś mnie przez jakieś żelki?! - Izabela pomyślała chwilę, po czym pokiwała głową. - I mówisz o tym tak spokojnie?! Z nami koniec! - Te pościgi! Te wybuchy! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Moranica, zajadając popcorn. - Dalej! Fineasz, twoja kolej! Chłopak szybkim ruchem zdjął kask z głowy swojej byłej dziewczyny, po czym pośpiesznie założył go na siebie. - Nigdy nie kochałem Izabeli. - oznajmił, po czym kopnął go prąd. Izabela, choć zasmucona, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Wiedziała, że mimo wszystko, jednak ją kochał. On natomiast instynktownie ściągnął z siebie wynalazek dyrektorki. - Błąd systemu. - warknął, przyciskając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Stephanie i Buford zaśmiali się pod nosem, a Moranica w duchu skakała z radości. - Nie wierzę ci, ale znudził mi się wasz wątek. - stwierdziła. - Stephanie! Blondynka wywróciła oczami, zakładając kask na głowę. W przeciwieństwie do reszty doskonale wiedziała, jak należy zachować się w takiej chwili. - Zawsze marzyłam, żeby podpalić tą budę. - odparła. Zoltan miał nadzieję, że zaraz kopnie ją prąd. Niestety, nic takiego się nie stało. Zaczął więc poważnie zastanawiać się nad jej natychmiastowym zwolnieniem. Przyszła kolej na Buforda. - Nie myłem stóp od dwóch lat. - powiedział, a wszyscy odsunęli się od niego. - Mam już dość tego miejsca. - mruknęła Danny, podpierając podbrudek o rękę. - Mi się tam podoba. - stwierdziła Sophie, opierając się o głowę Zoltana. - Jest ciekawiej niż w poprzedniej szkole. I przyszła kolej na Baljeet'a. Chłopak trzęsącymi się dłońmi założył kask na głowę, zgrzytając przy tym zębami. Aż do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że jakimś cudem go to ominie. Summer zrobiło się go żal. Lubiła go, więc fakt, że staje przed taką sytuacją niepokoił ją. - Nie będę się śmiać. - zapewniła go. "Teraz, albo nigdy" - pomyślał. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wreszcie wyrzucił to z siebie. - Kocham Summer! - krzyknął, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata. Jedynie Summer, do której doszedł sens jego słów, uśmiechała się delikatnie. Zdjęła mu z głowy kask, po czym ubrała go. - Kocham Baljeet'a. - odpowiedziała. - Ooo! - krzyknęła Sophie. - Ale to urocze! Para spojrzała sobie głęboko w oczy. Poczuli ulgę. - Nuda! - krzyknęła zniesmaczona Moranica. - Nowa zabawa! Mówiąc to, podniosła się z miejsca, pociągając za sobą swojego "wybranka". Wszyscy patrzeli na nią pytająco, z wyjątkiem Izabeli, która spoglądała na Fineasza. - "Ślub"! - oznajmiła. - To nasz motyw przewodni. Ten kto urządzi najlepszą ceremonię ślubną mnie i mojemu Zoltusiowi, wygrywa! - Co?! - krzyknął przerażony pan młody. - Chyba śnisz kobieto! I ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, uciekł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Całe szczęście panna młoda była przygotowana na taką okoliczność. Postawiła na biurko małe, szare pudełeczko, które wydawało z siebie tykanie. - Ta bomba wybuchnie jeżeli go nie znajdziecie. - oznajmiła. - No? Na co czekacie? Ruszać! Izabela podeszła do Flynn'a. Od zawsze dobrze im się współpracowało, więc nie widziała przeszkód, by tego nie powtórzyć. - Może będziemy działać razem? - zaproponowała. Chłopak tylko parsknął śmiechem, po czym odszedł od niej bez słowa. Nie zastanawiając się nad taktem, dołączył do Ferba i Danny, którzy nie wyglądali na zachwyconych jego towarzystwem. Baljeet i Summer postanowili działać razem, by umocnić swój nowo powstały związek. Stephanie bez żadnych pytań zaciągnęła za sobą Buforda. Sophie, która nie znała tu nikogo, spojrzała na idącą powolnym krokiem Izabelę. - Nie martw się. - powiedziała entuzjastycznie, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Fin jeszcze pożałuje, że cię olał. Wygramy to i przeżyjemy! Izabela nie była może zachwycona, ale pomocą nie pogardzi. Kto wie, może Sophie jednak na coś się nadaje? Summer zerknęła do gabinetu, a w dłoni trzymała siatkę na motyle. Za nią szedł Baljeet, który zabezpieczał wyjście. Dziewczyna chodziła niepewnym krokiem po pomieszczeniu, będąc cały czas w gotowości. - Cip cip dyrektorze. - powiedziała, szukając wzrokiem. - Kici, kici panie młody, nie bój się. Chcemy tylko wsadzić cię w tą siatkę i.. Baljeet, to głupie! - krzyknęła w końcu. - Kto normalny złapie się na coś takiego? Musiałby być totalnym.. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Tjinder wydawał się zapomnieć po co tu przyszli. Jego wzrok skupiony był na kupie pieniędzy leżących na biurku. Tyle banknotów.. Tak bardzo by mu się przydały... - Zapomnij. - upomniała go. - To kradzież. - Okraść takiego miliardera to nie grzech. - stwierdził, pakując kilka banknotów do kieszeni. - Nawet nie zauważy. Ona tylko wywróciła oczami, po czym wróciła do poszukiwań dyrektora. Danny, Ferb i Fineasz wyszli na dziedziniec. Mimo, iż rozglądali się z uporem i podnieśli każdy kamień, Zoltana nigdzie nie było. - Nie dziwię mu się. - stwierdziła Danny. - Na jego miejscu dawno zwiałabym od tej wariatki. - Myślę, że zdążył się przyzwyczaić. - stwierdził Ferb zaglądając za drzewo. - Ale Moranicę określiłaś idealnie. Shine'ówna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wciąż szukając mężczyzny. Fineasz miał duże problemy ze skupieniem się, ponieważ przez cały czas myślał o Izabeli. Fletcher widocznie zauważył to, ponieważ powiedział: - Pogodzicie się jak przeżyjemy. Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym jakby otrząsnął się i wrócił do poszukiwań. Ferb natomiast wrócił do rozmowy z nową koleżanką. - Skąd jesteś? - Z Danville. - odparła. - Właściwie to ciężko określić. Moi rodzice to podróżnicy, często się więc przeprowadzamy, ale obecnie mieszkam tam. - Też stąd jestem. - odparł, zapominając o poszukiwaniach. - Gdy już wrócimy, koniecznie zaproszę cię na randkę. I ku jego zdziwieniu, nie powiedziała "nie". Stephanie i Buford jak oparzeni wbiegli do ubikacji. Domyślili się, że Zoltan z pewnością nie ukrył by się w byle jakiej kryjówce, a wybrał by coś oryginalniejszego. W końcu, kto milionerowi zabroni? - Właź tam. - rozkazała Steph, wskazując sedes. Chłopak popatrzył na nią, po czym na swój cel. Uśmiechnął się szeroko czując, jak spełniają się jego marzenia. Bez oporów zanurkował, szukając ofiary Moranici. Tymczasem Sophie i Izabela spacerowały po korytarzu. Czarnowłosa nie rozumiała dlaczego jej partnerka jest taka spokojna. W niej emocje dobiegały zenitu. Sophie natomiast, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy usiadła pod szafkami. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknęła. - Zginiemy zaraz! No ruszaj się! - Spokojnie. Przecież jeszcze nic nie wybuchło. Shapirówna pisnęła, obawiając się wybuchu. Ile by dała, by teraz był przy niej Fineasz... - Dzień dobry. - przywitał ją, uśmiechając się szeroko. - To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! - Masz go? - zapytała, a entuzjazm powoli znikał z jej twarzy. - Nie.. Ale za to.. - nie dokończył, gdyż Steph wepchnęła go z powrotem. I minęły dwie godziny. Izabela biegała po szkole mając nadzieję na znalezienie dyrektora. Sophie nic sobie nie robi z jej zdenerwowania i wciąż relaksuje się, siedząc na podłodze. - Sophie, błagam, zrób coś! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona, powstrzymując się od płaczu. - Chcesz zginąć?! Blondynka uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. Może jednak powinna jej powiedzieć wcześniej?... Nie, było warto. Podniosła się z miejsca, kładąc dłonie na ramiona partnerki. - Spokojnie, Izka. Nie płacz. - powiedziała, ocierając jej łzę. - Zoltan jest w szybie wentylacyjnym. - Co?! Po tych słowach rura, która z jakiegoś powodu była grubsza, niż być powinna, pękła, a wyleciał poszukiwany. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zrozumieć co się właśnie stało, jakby znikąd pojawiła się Moranica. - Jesteś! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie. - Ale.. Bardzo lubię wysadzać budynki. Izabela poczuła czyiś oddech na swoim karku. Odwróciła się przerażona, a jej oczom ukazuje się Fineasz. - Przepraszam cię Izka! - krzyknął, przytulając ją do siebie. - Nie potrzebnie się wkurzyłem. Kocham cię! - Ja ciebie też.. - powiedziała, nie wiedząc co tu się dzieje. Rudowłosy korzystając z okazji, pocałował ją. Moranica skakała z radości, trzymając w dłoni bombę. Tyk, tyk, tyk... - No cóż, miło było was poznać! - oznajmiła Sophie. Tyk, tyk, tyk... - A mogłam iść do ogólniaka. - westchnęła Daniella. Tyk, tyk, tyk... - A ja niczego nie żałuję! - oznajmił Buford, wychodząc z sedesu. Tyk, tyk.. I bomba wybuchła! - Nie! - krzyknęła Izabela gwałtownie podnosząc się z łóżka. "To tylko sen. - pomyślała. - Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło." Ponownie ułożyła głowę na poduszce z zamiarem ponownego zapadnięcia w sen. Tylko ten dziwny odgłos nie pozwalał spokojnie zasnąć. Tyk, tyk, tyk... Wymagany cytat W zadaniu Sebolaaa w wymaganiach nakazał umieścić jeden z cytatów Andrzeja Dudy . Umieściłam więc znany wszystkim "Dzień dobry". Prezydent wypowiedział te słowa, witając się z innymi ludźmi. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania